


Send Me a Meme

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Why Did We Have To Pick The One Dorm With a Ghost [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Textfic, Texting, Yvette is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: Rhys: Yo does food suck as much ass at your school?Rhys: because it fucking sucks here dudeVaughn: wouldn't knowVaughn: I usually trip to the gas station for food at lunch bc I love me cheap candy and day old corn dogsRhys: If I could be so luckyVaughn: Try it somedayVaughn: It might change ur life





	Send Me a Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my That's What People Do fics, but you dont need to read them to get this or read this to get them

**Unknown: Yo why do you think that the guy in Elf was so afraid of that escalator**

Rhys had no idea why his phone had buzzed at 11 at night and had less of an idea on why he was texted what he was.  _ Should I answer? _ He wondered to himself. After a moment of pondering, he decided to reply.

**Rhys: I honestly have no idea** Rhys replied, almost setting his phone back on his bedside table before picking it up again.  **Also who are you? I think you may have gotten a wrong number.**

**Unknown: Aw shit**

**Unknown: Damn it**

**Unknown: I knew I shouldve texted him when he gave it to me instead of waiting till i got home**

**Unknown: Damn it**

**Unknown: Sorry about this bro**

Rhys started to feel a little bad for the person on the other end of the conversation.

**Rhys: Sucks you got given a fake number**

**Rhys: I bet he isn’t even worth your time for giving you a fake**

**Unknown: Yeah it does**

**Unknown: Yeah he isn’t!**

**Unknown: Sorry bro**

**Unknown: Wont happen again**

**Unknown: I’ll make sure to text the number as i get it instead next time**

Rhys looked at the clock at the top right of his phone before sighing, smiling to himself. 

**Rhys: Nah, hmu whenever you wanna talk as long as its not almost midnight again bc I'm up for anything that involves no physical interaction**

**Rhys: Plus you seem cool**

**Rhys: And I feel kinda bad for you**

He set his phone down on his chest, waiting for it to buzz again. He closed his eyes, drifting off slightly before feeling it consecutively vibrate on his chest. 

**Unknown: Same time zone!**

**Unknown: Im Vaughn by the way!**

**Unknown: If were gonna keep talking we might as well have a contact name**

**Unknown: Unless you’re like 40**

**Unknown: Because then my name is George and its almost 9pm**

Rhys laughed softly at the stranger’s, Vaughn’s, openness. 

**Rhys: Well, nice to meet you Vaughn, I’m Rhys**

**Rhys: And, no I’m only 16**

**Rhys: Unless you’re 40**

**Rhys: In that case I’m Will, and I wish you to never talk to me again, stranger**

Rhys bit his lip, laughing at his own openness and how easy it was to joke around with a complete stranger. Rhys always thought of himself as super awkward and found it difficult to talk to new people, but with this Vaughn, it seemed easier. 

**Vaughn: Well cool im 17**

**Rhys: Great, but it is like, midnight**

**Rhys: So I’m gonna hit the hay**

**Rhys: Got a big English test tomorrow and all**

**Vaughn: Yoooooo sameeeee**

**Vaughn: Night Rhys**

**Rhys: Goodnight Vaughn**

Rhys woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks. It only took him a few minutes to get ready and begin his slow walk to school, able to take the time to not stress himself out on the way. He arrived at the building with still a half of an hour before his first class started. He decided to wander towards the library for some peace and quiet as he tried to finish the remainder of his leftover English homework from the night before. 

After completing the reading section, Rhys slid the book back into his bag and pulled out his phone, deciding to do the writing portion at lunch. He fired off a quick text to his new supposed friend before putting the rest of his worksheets in his bag. 

**Rhys: Yo, good luck on your English test today bro**

Rhys had made his way halfway to his desk in English before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

**Vaughn: Thanks**

**Vaughn: You too :)**

The rest of the school day passed by slowly, Rhys texting Vaughn through all his unimportant classes. 

**Rhys: So how’d you think you did?**

**Vaughn: Bro i have no idea**

 

**Rhys: Yo you wanna see a meme**

**Vaughn: Yes please im dying in this biology class**

**Rhys: Why whats up?**

**Vaughn: Were talking about dinosaurs and theres a fucking kid who doesnt????? Believe in them**

**Rhys: What??? The fuck????????**

**Vaughn: I know??????????????**

**Vaughn: Please send me that meme so i can feel something again**

Rhys then proceeded to send Vaughn several memes from his phone’s folder, Vaughn responding in kind with one from his own. 

As the class ended, Rhys packed up his bag and headed down to the cafeteria for lunch, hoping that his only close friend Yvette would have saved him a seat. 

He walked the halls feeling better than he had in weeks and waved at Yvette when he saw her. He noticed she had a backpack on the seat next to her and smiled to himself. 

He decided to shoot off a text to Vaughn as he waited. 

**Rhys: Yo does food suck as much ass at your school?**

**Rhys: because it fucking sucks here dude**

**Vaughn: wouldn't know**

**Vaughn: I usually trip to the gas station for food at lunch bc I love me cheap candy and day old corn dogs**

**Rhys: If I could be so lucky**

**Vaughn: Try it someday**

**Vaughn: It might change ur life**

**Rhys: Bring me some someday?**

**Vaughn: lol u wish**

**Vaughn: I would though, if we lived close enough and you really wanted me to**

**Rhys: It’s almost my turn to get that sweet sweet cafeteria food**

**Rhys: So if you don’t believe in yourself enough I’ll continue in line**

**Vaughn: Next time ;***

Rhys blushed, looking down at his phone in bewilderment. He sputtered slightly as the person behind him in line pushed him forwards. He fumbled slightly with his phone, almost letting it drop before catching it and holding it close to his chest. He stepped forwards and grabbed his tray and began filling it with food. The phone against his chest vibrated a couple of times between him paying for the food and navigating his way to Yvette’s table. 

**Vaughn: I didn’t mean that to be so overtly weird**

**Vaughn: Unless you want it to be**

**Vaughn: Idk ignore that and know id bring you good food**

Rhys smiled softly at his phone before typing back a quick reply. 

**Rhys: A man after my own heart**

Vaughn’s text bubble appeared then disappeared multiple times throughout the next minute, but eventually Rhys was dragged into conversation with Yvette and completely forgot about the message he was waiting to receive.

**Vaughn: You know it ;)**

When he checked it later, Rhys smiled and he felt a soft dusting of blush appear on his cheeks.

Rhys decided after a few months of almost constant texting to drop the bomb. He had typed out the message tons of times but it never turned out right. Eventually he just decided to be blunt and straightforward about his intentions. So in the middle of the night, no previous warning, Rhys text Vaughn. 

**Rhys: Hey Vaughn, I like you**

Rhys waited what felt like an eternity until he was able to breathe again, but his breath rapidly left him again as he saw Vaughn’s typing bubbles appear. 

**Vaughn: Aw bro I like you too.**

**Rhys: Wtf ? why are you awake?**

**Rhys: Also,,,,, really?**

**Vaughn: Couldn’t sleep**

**Vaughn: Too Busy Thinking**

**Vaughn: And, yeah! Who wouldn’t like you?**

Rhys took a deep breath before sending his next text.

**Rhys: No bro like**

**Rhys: I think I might maybe be in love with you? A little bit?**

**Rhys: Like you totally don’t have to reciprocate**

**Rhys: Or be cool with it**

**Rhys: I just wanted to get it out there and let you know**

**Vaughn: I love you too**

**Rhys: That I might be like**

**Rhys: Just a bit in love with you**

**Rhys: Kinda**

**Rhys: A bit**

**Rhys: Maybe**

**Rhys: Wait**

**Rhys: What**

**Rhys: Really?**

**Vaughn: I mean yeah**

**Vaughn: absolutely**

**Rhys: Fuck!! Now I just!! Want to hug you!!**

**Rhys: Rude**

Vaughn sent back a few laughing emojis before more strings of text

**Vaughn: I mean, we’re in the same time zone, right? How far could we really be?**

**Rhys: At least a few hours**

**Vaughn: I could always drive to see you, you know**

**Vaughn: I could bring you some really great gas station food if you’d like**

**Rhys: Y’know**

**Rhys: I think I’d love that**

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at paraducksspace!!!


End file.
